(a) Field of the invention
The lamp driving circuit of power source and charge/discharge device in parallel connection is disclosed by that: 1) At the preparation status of no power output to drive the lamp, the charge/discharge device is charged by an AC to DC power to maintain a good electricity storing status; 2) At parallel output status of power output to drive the lamp, the power output of charge/discharge device and AC to DC power jointly drive the lamp. Said preparation status of no power output to drive the lamp and said lamp being driven by the parallel output appear a stable periodical variation such as applications for nightly outdoor lamps, road lamps, advertising lamps, nightly warning lights, etc. are based on periods of days and nights, wherein during daytime it is at the preparation status of lamps off, the charge/discharge device is charged by the AC to DC power and during nighttime, the lamps are commonly driven by a parallel combined power output of the AC to DC power and the charge power from the charge/discharge device; further, an auxiliary type random power generator device can be optionally installed as needed such as a solar energy generation device or a wind power or hydraulic power generator device to randomly charge the charge/discharge device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The charge/discharge device such as batteries, super-capacitors, etc. are usually used as a reserved power source to power the lamps, however, when the lamps are required to be driven by a larger periodic or intermittent power, if the capacity of the charge/discharge device is enlarged so as to power the lamp by the charge/discharge device alone, the cost is higher and said charge/discharge device is required to work at a larger electric current which affects the battery life, in addition, a charge/discharge device of larger power capacity have to be used simultaneously in order to match with the charge/discharge device of larger capacity, resulting in a waste of resources and cost increase;
Furthermore, if the lamps are parallel connected for powering by extension cords of the circuit, the lamp lightness is disadvantageously affected due to voltage drop at terminal end of extension cord.